


Особенный закат

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Ему нравилось ее общество, да и ей нравилось проводить время рядом с ним
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth





	Особенный закат

**Author's Note:**

> май 2016

Девушка всматривалась в даль горизонта, где розовое, с пышными лиловыми облаками, небо встречалось с окутанной зеленью землей. Она изящным, не свойственным кузнецам движением поправила растрепавшуюся на ветру шевелюру, сливавшуюся с этим красивым расплывающимся закатом. И может это всего лишь поток информации, нолики и единички из которых состоит этот мнимо необъятный мир, но от этого знания его красота не становится менее яркой. Новый мир, новые горизонты, новые чувства и эмоции — это захватывает любого, открывшего подобную игру. Человек полностью погружаешься в события, войны, полеты... Чтобы отвлечься от серой и скучной повседневности. И Рика не исключение. Надевая маску Лизбет, она спасается от суеты трудовых будней, в которых погрязло общество.

К девушке подходит Кирито и плюхается рядом, на траву. Лизбет улыбается и подбадривающе хлопает его по плечу.

— А где Асуна? — поинтересовалась она, оборачиваясь. — Да и Юи не видно. Где ты их потерял?

— Асуна летает с Юки — усмехнулся Казуто.

— О, а они неплохо сдружились — кивает Лизбет.

Они начинают обсуждать новый квест и разрабатывать план. Потом просто говорят обо всем на свете. Это уже не первые их посиделки. И припрятанные чувства Рики, и добродушие Кирито сыграли в этом странном, но стабильном общении не последнюю роль.

Лизбет снова бьет парня по плечу, от чего тот морщится, и смеется над его очередной сказанной глупостью. А Киригая стойко выдерживает все нападки девушки, чтобы после ее тирады укольнуть какой-нибудь мелочью, но важной для Рики. Она смущается, от чего щеки начинают пылать красным а глаза метаться, в поисках пути отступления. Но такового не находится и Лизбет снова ударяет парня, на этот раз в живот. Кирито смеется, напоминая, что они все еще в игре и они снова о чем-то говорят, смеются, возмущаются (в основном Лизбет).

В какой-то момент на горизонте появляются монстры, которые уже заметили добычу и неминуемо надвигались на парочку. Ребята вскочили и достали оружие. Лизбет хмуро оглядела поле боя и, производя какие-то свои расчеты, все больше мрачнела. Штук двадцать монстров в три раза больше крупного мужчины, поле, с трех сторон окруженное лесом, ведущем к горам...

Сжав в руках молот, она уже хотела бросится в бой, как властным движением ее остановил Кирито. Он посмотрел на нее с улыбкой, тем самым взглядом, которому невозможно было не поверить. Ситуация до боли в груди напоминала ситуацию с логовом дракона. И девушка снова доверилась ему. Кивнула и отошла, опустив оружие. Снова горы, снова розовое бескрайнее небо и щемящее чувство внутри, накрывшее новой волной. Как приятно ощущать себя хрупкой девушкой, о которой заботятся. Пусть эта девушка и может дать ногой с разворота и неплохо обращается с огромным молотом.

Лизбет восхищенно, с противоречивыми чувствами, наблюдала за легкими, отточенными движениями Киригаи. На миг, она выпала из этого мира, улетела мыслями в мир иллюзий. И она не хотела возвращаться, но... Но вот Кирито вспорол брюхо очередному и последнему монстру и вернулся к ней, одним движением убирая меч. Улыбнулся и показал большой палец. Рика улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь подавить чувство легкости, завладевшее ее телом. Он что-то спросил и мутная пелена туманного наваждения окончательно пропала. Лизбет ожила и пихнула парня в бок.

— Долго возился! Вдвоем справились бы быстрее. — надула щеки девушка.

Кирито изумленно уставился на подругу и усмехнувшись, снисходительно потрепал ее по волосам.

— Еще один урок обращения с оружием. — поучающим голосом произнес он.

— Не забывай, кто сделал тебе это оружие — хмыкнула Рика.

Но через минуту перестала дуться, начав увлеченно о чем-то повествовать. А Кирито шел следом за воодушевленной девушкой и наслаждался прекрасным вечером. Она понимала его. А он частично понимал ее. И это их устраивало. Устраивало их общение, на различные темы и просто проведенное вместе время.


End file.
